The Trap
by LoveWriteHere
Summary: When Jade's supposed twin shows up at her door, the two decide to switch places to meet the parents they've never known. But can they keep the switch a secret from their friends and families? Or will someone figure out their plan and ruin it? Not as lame as it sounds, I promise. There will be Bade, background Cabbie and hints of Tandre. Give it a try?


**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! So this idea has been floating around in my head for a while now so I finally broke down and wrote it! I'm really excited for this concept even though it's probably a little unrealistic. **

**I hope you enjoy it so far! Can't wait to write more and hear your feedback! So read, review, favorite, whatever :) Love you all :) **

"Someone get the door!" Jade West yelled from her place on the family couch as she lazily flipped through channels that Sunday morning. She barely ever answered the door at her house, especially when she wasn't expecting anyone. The doorbell rang again and she groaned, yelling even louder.

"Someone's at the door!" Her younger half-brother James came sprinting down the stairs and toward the door, his shaggy brown hair flapping in his face. He skidded to a stop at the window, happily bouncing on his tip toes to peer through.

"It's a girl." He declared, sounding like he was delivering a child rather than answering a door. "Probably for you, Jade." Jade groaned, not moving from her place on the couch.

"Whatever, just open the door." She replied irritably. James smiled and did as he was told, opening the door to reveal an anxious-looking teenage girl with long brown hair. The girl was about Jade's height with blue-green eyes and was dressed all in pink from head to toe. Just the sight of her disgusted Jade as she took in the unwelcome stranger.

"Hi." The girl greeted James sweetly, brushing a strand of her straight chocolate hair behind her ear. "I'm here to see your sister, I think."

"Um, who are you?" Jade frowned from her place in the living room, flipping off the TV so she could hear the girl's reply. The girl seemed to take this as an invitation and stepped inside, walking over to the couch.

"You're Jade right?" She asked.

"You should know that, shouldn't you? You're the one in my house. And who exactly are you?" Jade asked rudely, slightly taken aback by the girl's forwardness.

"I'm Sierra." The girl replied.

"So…?"

"We need to talk." Sierra glanced at James who was watching nearby. "In private." Jade frowned suspiciously.

"Whatever. James, scram." James pouted but did as he was told, rushing from the room and back up the stairs. Jade turned back to the girl. "Okay, what do you want?" Sierra took a deep breath.

"We're sisters." Jade stared at the girl as if she'd lost her mind.

"I don't have a sister." Jade declared, standing up and heading toward the door as if intending to force the unwanted visitor out. "You must have the wrong person or something."

"I know I don't." Sierra stated calmly. "We're twins. Our parents separated us when we were born."

"You're crazy." Jade replied. "Get out."

"No, Jade, please listen!" Sierra begged, walking over to her. "I know your dad never told you about me and my mom never told me about you either! But it's true! Please, just let me explain." Jade glared at the girl, unbelieving.

"Fine, you have thirty seconds." Sierra sighed, giving Jade an unbelieving look.

"Seriously?"

"Time's ticking." Jade reminded her.

"You've never known your mom right?"

"Lucky guess."

"And your birthday is July 26th." Jade's eyes widened.

"What are you, a stalker?"

"No, it's my birthday too! i told you, we're twins!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine!" Sierra cried, frustrated. "I'll prove it to you." She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through pictures until she found what she wanted. She held up the phone to Jade's face who eyed it suspiciously, not sure what she was seeing.

"What is this?" She asked, looking over the photo which appeared to be of some sort of legal document. That's when she noticed her name on the top. "My birth certificate." She realized. "So you are a stalker."

"No, I'm your sister." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Sierra protested. She pulled up another picture on her phone and shoved it in Jade's face. "Believe me now?" Jade frowned, taking the phone so she could look at the picture properly. Sure enough it was a birth certificate with Sierra's name, the same parent names listed as on Jade's. She also had the same last name as Jade's mother. Jade pushed the phone back at the girl.

"You could've faked this." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I know this is hard for you to believe…"

"Oh, please."

"…but look at the facts. You've never known your mom; I've never known my dad. I came across these in my mom's files and I bet your dad has a copy if you were to look. We have the same birthday, and come on, we even look like twins!" Jade eyed the girl up and down.

"I don't see a resemblance." She declared, although the girl looked suspiciously similar to the way she looked before she dyed and cut her hair.

"Oh come on!" Sierra exclaimed. "Our parents obviously got divorced before we were born and decided to each take one of us to raise. They probably didn't tell us because they didn't want us to go searching for each other." Jade rolled her eyes,

"Even if I did believe you, so what? It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything!" Sierra cried. "We're sisters! And we can finally meet our parents!" Jade shook her head.

"No. They obviously didn't want to meet us or want us to find out about any of this. So let's just forget it okay?"

"No!" Sierra protested. "I want to know my dad and besides, they don't even have to know!"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, suspiciously.

"I mean, we should switch places."

"What!?" Jade demanded. "Are you stupid? This isn't some lame Disney movie. It's real life! We can't just switch places!"

"Or can we…" Sierra grinned deviously.

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure we can't." Sierra sighed.

"Look, my mom and I are only in LA for the week so it's now or never. I'm not saying we try to get our parents back together or anything like the movie but we could easily pass for each other for a few days just to get to know our parents!"

"No." Jade declared.

"Pleeeeease." Sierra begged. "No one has to know. I just have to know my dad, please. I've dreamed about meeting him my whole life."

"He's really not that great."

"Please, Jade?" Jade sighed. As much as she hated the idea of doing something so lame and cliché as switching places with a long lost twin, she had to admit Sierra was right. It might be her only chance to meet her real mother.

"Can't we just introduce each other as friends or something?" She tried. Sierra shook her head.

"I want to really get to know my dad, not just see him for a few seconds." Jade sighed.

"Fine." She agreed. "How long?"

"Until next Sunday." Sierra insisted. Jade nodded.

"I guess you can't mess up too much by then." She sighed. "But you have to go to school or my dad will get suspicious."

"Deal."

"And you'll need to act just like me, and dress like me; no pink crap."

"Got it." Sierra agreed eagerly. "This is so great. I'm so excited!" She squealed and leaned forward to hug Jade who shoved her away roughly.

"And no _that_."

"Sorry. Deal." Sierra giggled.

…..

The girls spent the rest of the day transforming each other into clones of their former self. Jade dyed her hair back to brown and dyed Sierra's to the muted black in her own. She cut Sierra's hair to look like hers and fitted it with the purple streaks usually found in her hair. They switched clothes and did each other's makeup and by the time they were done even Jade had to admit their plan seemed fool proof.

"Perfect." Sierra grinned, finishing up Jade's makeup. Jade stood and looked in the mirror, horrified by what she saw. She looked girly and weak, but she had to admit, she looked just like Sierra. Sierra came and stood next to her and Jade felt as though she was in the twilight zone. Even knowing about it, it was hard to discern that there had been a switch. She felt as if she were truly looking at herself when she looked at the girl beside her.

"Not bad." She nodded, eyeing their work.

"This will work for sure!" Sierra grinned happily, clapping her hands.

"As long as you promise to stop acting like that." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Okay." Jade sighed, moving over to her bed and pulling out her laptop.

"What are we doing?" Sierra asked.

"Well you can't very well go to school and pretend to be me if you don't know anything about me!" Jade stated. Sierra nodded and moved to sit beside her.

"What do I need to know?" She asked. Jade shrugged.

"Who to talk to, who to avoid, who to be mean to…you get the gist." Sierra nodded again, looking less confident than before.

"You're mean to people?"

"Mostly."

"Oh." Sierra sounded disappointed. "Okay."

"First, unless I specify otherwise you will be rude and sarcastic to everyone if they talk to you and ignore them if they don't."

"Okay…"

"The only exceptions to the rule I will show you, so take notes so you know how to act to them." Sierra nodded and took out her phone, preparing to type out notes.

"Okay." She said. "Ready."

"Okay first, this is Cat Valentine." She showed Sierra a picture of the young red-head on The Slap. Sierra nodded, typing a quick description of the girl. "You are to treat her like a child." Jade continued. "Don't talk slow or anything just don't use big words and kind of act annoyed with her all the time." Sierra raised her eyebrows.

"Alright…" She said, sounding confused.

"You'll understand when you meet her." Jade assured the girl. Next she pulled up a picture of Robbie. "This is Robbie Shapiro, and that stupid puppet he always carries with him is Rex. He thinks Rex is real but he's not, obviously. He will hang out with the group but mostly ignore him. And never speak to Rex. Understand?" Sierra nodded.

"Got it."

"This is Tori Vega." Jade continued, pulling up a picture of the perky brunette. "She'll hang around the group as well but she is not your friend. Be insulting to her whenever the opportunity presents itself." Sierra frowned.

"Okay…"

"This is Andre Harris. He's okay. Just don't be _too_ nice to him." Sierra nodded, continuing to type furiously into her phone.

"This is Trina Vega. She's Tori's sister. And talentless and irritating. Make sure to insult her." Sierra laughed.

"Whatever you say." Jade pulled up a picture of Sinjin, shuttering at she did so.

"This is Sinjin. He is your stalker. DO NOT TALK TO HIM. Unless it's to insult him. Okay?" Sierra laughed.

"Is there anyone you _are_ nice to?" Jade smiled.

"Glad you asked." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "There's one person. This is Beck Oliver. He's your boyfriend. But you are not to kiss him. Tell him you're sick or something if he tries. Seriously. Don't touch him. Is that clear?"

"Okay." Sierra laughed. "But what if he tries to put his arm around me or something?" She eyed the pictures on his Slap page, frowning. "It looks like you guys are pretty close. Won't he find it weird if I won't go near him?" Jade shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'll make up some excuse later. Just keep your hands off him, okay?"

"Fine. Point taken." Jade nodded. She then printed off a copy of her schedule and handed it to Sierra, describing her locker and where she sat in each class along with the teachers' names and how she needed to ask disinterested and bored. Sierra listened, shaking her head with a laugh.

"I can't believe we're twins. We're nothing alike." Jade shrugged.

"No one's like me." She said simply.

"Well you can't act like that to my mom." Sierra reminded her. "You have to be sweet and willing to do and go wherever she asks."

"Oh. You're one of _those_ children." Jade scoffed.

"So what? Just promise you'll be nice."

"Whatever, I promise. As long as you promise to be rude to my family."

"Really? Your family too?"

"Yes. Especially to my dad. My step-mom's okay but mostly ignore her, she expects it, really. And just order James around a lot." Sierra sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

….

The girls walked down the stairs, exchanged car keys and said their goodbyes; giving each other final reminders of how to act toward everyone else.

"Remember, be nice." Sierra was saying when James ran up behind them.

"To who?" He asked innocently, eyeing the 2 girls. "Hey, didn't you have long hair?" He frowned at "Sierra" when the girls turned to face him.

"I cut it for her." Sierra said quickly. "Doesn't it look good?" James turned to face Jade.

"Did she attack you with her scissors?" He asked seriously. Jade gave him a look.

"Get lost rugrat." She demanded, forgetting that she was now Sierra. James looked her up and down.

"You sound like Jade." He said. Sierra and Jade glanced at each other.

"Well she's not." Sierra said as firmly as she could manage. "Now do as she says and get lost!" James frowned, eyeing them both suspiciously before turning and walking off.

"Mom says dinner's almost ready!" He called over his shoulder as he left. "So you better say goodbye to your friend and come in." Jade rolled her eyes and turned to Sierra.

"Don't blow it." She warned her.

"I won't." Sierra assured her. "I promise." Jade wasn't sure she believed her, but they were too far in to turn back now.

"Bye Jade." She said in her best peppy voice.

"Bye Sierra."


End file.
